Only a Brother
by kokoroxkiseki
Summary: Ryoma is the adoptive brother of Tezuka Kunimitsu. He was happy to be with the he loves and is determined for him to love him back. He even refuses to call Tezuka his aniki. But due to the challenges and misunderstandings he lost confidence and just acted what he thinks is right. As a brother.
1. Prologue

I love him.

I do.

But he will never love me back.

First of all he is a guy, a straight guy.

He is our team captain, he would never allow it.

His hazel eyes that hunt my dreams every night.

His voice that sends shiver down my spine.

His gaze that makes my face heat up.

The way he looks when he's focused.

I can barely even stand when we are alone together.

Really this doesn't sound like me.

I really love him don't I.

Well it's not like it could happen, even I wish it could.

Who am I kidding?

To his eyes I'm just a team mate, I'm just his kouhai.

Most of all I'm only his brother. His adoptive brother.


	2. Chapter 1 Memories are Dreams

KxK: Yay! Its summer vacation! Which means I have more time to write and update my stories, especially Red Strings :3 Please Read and review!~

It's a Sunday morning. Ryoma is still asleep. No surprise there though. Beside him was a digital clock, a minute away to awoken the sleeping beauty. As the minute came the clock burst to life and awoken the sleeping boy in a matter of seconds. He's now awake but not for long. After slamming the poor clock against the wall he flopped down the bed and continued his slumber but this time something was different….

"_Ryoma-kun wake up, you're gonna be late for school." Yelled Echizen Rinko from downstairs in an attempt to wake his son from his what it seems like an eternal slumber and nope that's not an exaggeration because the boy sleeps like a cat._

"_Five more minutes." Ryoma yelled back. Rinko smiled fondly and removed her apron. She walked upstairs and entered her beloved son's room. There on the bed laid a peacefully sleeping Ryoma with his cat, Karupin, sleeping beside him._

_She gently tapped her son's shoulder. "Ryoma, it's time to go to school. You wouldn't want to be late for morning practice right?" Echizen hesitantly opened his eyes. "Fine I'm up." He said while yawning. "My little boy is so grown up isn't he? Already going to his first year in middle school. I wish I would be there with you until you grow old. _

_Ryoma rolled his eyes "Of course, you will. Who else would be there but you, oyaji, and Nanako?" Then suddenly everything turned black. No sound. No light anywhere. Nobody around. Just Ryoma. _

"_Kaa-san? Oyaji? Aniki? Nanako? Anyone?" Ryoma yelled getting scared. "Where's everyone?" _

"Ryoma-kun wake up." A deep voice commanded but the boy still refused to wake up.

"Ryoma." The voice repeated. It was only his name the voice is calling but the tone he used has a deep meaning into it…..

The sleeping boy stirred and woke up with a glum face. "Good Morning, Tezuka-san."

The older of the two frowned. "Call me my first name or at least onii-san. Why do you look so pale? Are you okay?"

Ryoma smiled and shook his head. "No, to me you are more than a brother so calling you so will mean Im giving up on you. I'm fine, I just had a nightmare I guess"

Tezuka sighed quietly. He knew Ryoma was a stubborn kid who won't give in anytime soon. "Ryoma, I already told you we cant. Im a guy and you're a guy."

"That doesn't matter. There are also gay couples out there right?" Ryoma said with a pout. "But-" Tezuka was cut off from Ryoma hugging him. "I love you, Kunimitsu."

Tezuka could hear his heart pound and gently pushed Ryoma back. A flash of hurt wash over the latter's face but it was gone as fast as it appeared and he replaced it with a wide smile. "Im going to take a shower now." Ryoma declared as he stood up and headed to the bathroom.

TBC…


	3. Chapter 2 The Announcement

KxK: So who's excited for this update? :D I have been gone for a long time but that's because I was concentrating on wattpad! but dont worry dear readers thy update is here :P

Disclaimer: I dont own PoT...but I do own a pot...you know...the container :'(

* * *

Ryoma hummed as he massaged his scalp with his hands. "Nothing like a relaxing shower to relieve stress." he muttered as he rinse off the remaining shampoo on his hair. He sighed turned off the shower.

He exited the bathroom after wrapping a towel securely around his waist. 'Today is Monday which means time for the announcement.' Ryoma thought as he pulled out his uniform and put it on.

He quickly went downstairs, grabbed a piece of toast and runs out of the house not bothering to wait for his _brother_. He was still hurt over what happened between them in his room a few minutes ago.

He arrived at the school and was immediately approached by the three other freshmen. (who you all already know who :3)

"Oi, Echizen! Have you heard about the announcement Ryuzaki-sensei will be announcing today? Because I, Horio Satoshi with 2 years of tennis experience, is so curious to hear the..." The obnoxiously loud Horio started but Ryoma just zoned out after the first four words he babbled.

"Are you even listening? Hey Echizen!" Horio yelled as Ryoma walked off to the tennis courts.

'Gah my ears are gonna bleed if they will keep on listening to that freaking loud mouth.' he thought bitterly.

Suddenly he was pulled into an ultra tight bear hug and obviously Kikumaru-senpai was there hovering above him due to his short structure. "Senpai...can't...breathe..." He tried to word out.

"Aww ochibi is so cute nya~" The overly hyper senpai cooed.

They both turned to Fuji who appeared behind them with an undefined aura. "uh Fujiko is something wrong...?" Eiji asked the other third year as he let go of a blue colored Ryoma who was now trying to get some oxygen into his system.

Fuji just walked away, chuckling to himself.

* * *

Ryoma's POV

There he is, right beside Ryuzaki-sensei. I watch as he look over the members with his look of superiority. He truly is amazing. I was snapped out of my day dreaming when our coach's loud voice erupted.

"Okay! So you guys have been working hard! So as a reward you guys are having a camping trip near the beach. Together with the Hyotei and Rikkai Dai." She grinned, more of her wrinkles showing. "I believe you guys deserve this." A look of bliss wash over the faces of the tennis members. "But when you return, expect practice to be more...advanced." She ended with a creepy smirk on her face while the other members cower in fear. Besides of course me, Fuji and Kunimitsu.

"Gah the old hag gave us a reward but ends up giving us more work." Momoshiro muttered under his breathe while using my head as a support for his elbows. 'Damn tall people..."(KxK: hehe I always mutter that cuz im a shortie D:)

* * *

"Fshh just be thankful she gave us a reward in the first place peach butt." Kaidoh, always looking for a remark to say against Momo, said.

"What was that? You picking a fight so early in the morning?!" Momo retorted which caused the daily fight between them and Kaidoh.

"Momoshiro! Kaidoh! 20 laps around the court!" Tezuka yelled over to them.

"Saa isn't this exciting Tezuka?" Fuji smiled as he pats Tezuka's right shoulder. "We can all have fun." He added.

Tezuka just nodded as a response. "When do we leave Kunimitsu?" A voice asked and he looked down to see Ryoma in his cute cocky smirk. 'Wait..cute?' he thought as he dismissed anymore of that cute statement.

Tezuka cleared his throat "We're leaving later afternoon and I already packed our things, it's up to you if you want to bring more." Ryoma nodded as Tezuka explained.

"Okay then" He replied while walking off towards the club room.

Tezuka inaudibly sighed and followed him to the club room, joining the other regulars.

When he got there everyone already left except Ryoma. "Hey Kunimitsu-buchou." Ryoma grinned as he slowly approached his captain.

Tezuka stiffened. This is not gonna be good.

TBC...

* * *

KxK: This chapter is kinda boring but wait till we get to the camp part. The DRAMA begins there muahahahahaha *angel smile*


End file.
